


Sleep on the floor

by ElsaDreary, MoodyDisorder



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: "Hugo s’avança vers Martin et prit sa main. Il ne regrettait pas son choix."





	Sleep on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> C'est parce que tout le monde pense que le Clémeill est nul qu'on en écrit. Et oui, on a été ultra-productif sur du Clémeill. La bise, Charlie et Elsa.

**Sleep On The Floor - The Lumineers  
**

* * *

 

**_Pack yourself a toothbrush dear_ **

 

Quand Martin prononça pour la première fois le mot “road-trip”, Hugo n’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite. Il faut dire qu’avec le plus âgé dans les bras, ses cheveux châtains chatouillant son cou, il avait autre chose en tête. Quand Martin lui demanda s’il avait écouté, il préféra lui sourire tendrement et passer une main sur sa joue. Cette conversation pouvait bien attendre un peu.

 **_  
_ ** **_Pack yourself a favorite blouse_ **

 

La deuxième fois qu’il lui en parla, Martin était à l’autre bout de l’Atlantique, sa voix grésillant à travers le téléphone. Alors qu’à Paris, il pleuvait des cordes sur le bitume, un grand soleil illuminait les côtes californiennes. Le ton enjoué de Martin amenait un véritable rayon de joie dans son petit appartement.

Hugo se rappelle chaque détail de leur conversation, et surtout de comment Martin avait de nouveau fait allusion à ce “road-trip”. À l’époque, il avait rit comme un idiot, mais rien répondu, pensant que son compagnon divaguait comme à son habitude.

 **_  
_ ** **_Take a withdrawal slip_ **

 

« On pourrait aller ailleurs cet été… »

 

Hugo, concentré sur son ordinateur, releva la tête vers lui. Martin, allongé sur le divan, fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main errait sur le tissu gris de son haut, sans but.

 

 « Ailleurs ? » Martin acquiesça lentement, toujours sans le regarder.

 

 « Je veux bien, mais on irait où ?

-Je sais pas, qu’importe l’endroit… »

 

 Hugo l’observa, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Le silence s’installa de nouveau dans la pièce, et Martin soupira. Hugo avait déjà reporté son attention sur son travail, la lumière bleutée de l’écran caressant sa mâchoire carrée.

 

 « On pourrait même partir maintenant. »

 

Hugo haussa un sourcil, surpris, ses mains se stoppant dans leur geste.

 

« … Maintenant ?  »

 

Martin se permit un léger sourire en acquiesçant. Hugo ferma son ordinateur et alla s’asseoir à ses côtés. Le plus âgé l’enlaça immédiatement, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, tandis qu’Hugo passait automatiquement une main dans ses cheveux.

 

« Alors ? Hugo ? »

 

Le blond prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 

« Je sais pas, c’est une décision prise sur un coup de tête, un peu. On ferait mieux d’attendre, non  ?

\- ‘Kay… »

 

Il murmura d’un ton morne, avant de tourner la tête vers le plafond blanc. Sous ses yeux défilaient les paysages merveilleux des plaines sauvages américaines, les plages des côtes Est et Ouest, les villes imposantes et bourdonnantes.

La chaleur de l’Amérique lui manquait. Il ne rêvait que de ça, nuit et jour. Impossible pour lui de penser à autre chose.

 **_  
_ ** **_Take all of your savings out_ **

 

Martin allait mal. Hugo le voyait, depuis quelques temps le plus âgé souriait moins, passait ses journées dans la lune, restait dans son coin… Bref, quelque chose le tracassait, et Hugo ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il n’osait pas lui en parler. Connaissant son compagnon par cœur, après tant d’années passées à ses côtés, il savait qu’il fallait attendre que Martin vienne lui parler, et non pas forcer la carapace qu’il pouvait se construire.

Alors Hugo patientait.

 **_  
_ ** **_'Cause if we don't leave this town_ **

 

« Il faut qu’on parle. »

 

Martin l’avait approché à la fin d’une émission, les traits tirés et les mains tremblantes. Hugo l’avait dévisagé, inquiet, attendant la suite de ses paroles.

 

« J-J’en peux plus Hugo… Faut que je parte. Faut que j’aille ailleurs, faut que je bouge. Je ne peux plus vivre ici, j-j’ai besoin de quitter Paris, la ville, la France… »

 

Son souffle était court, aussi épuisé que son corps.

 

« J’irai seul s’il le faut, mais je dois partir. »

 

Hugo se figea.

 

« P-partir ? Tu… Tu veux me quitter ? »

 

Martin releva la tête, choqué.

 

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non… » Il soupira, s’autorisant un léger sourire tendre. « Tu sais bien que je pourrais jamais me séparer de toi enfin. Mais je peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça... »

 

« Et… Tu veux y aller quand ? »

 

Martin passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque, et détourna le regard.

 

«  Le plus tôt possible. Ce soir, ou demain matin. Cela dépend de toi aussi... Je veux que tu viennes.

-Martin… Tu peux pas tout quitter comme ça… Bien sûr que je veux partir avec toi, mais laisser le boulot, les amis comme ça..

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je pars. »

 **_  
_ ** **_We might never make it out_ **

 

Hugo ne s’était pas résolu à le laisser s’en aller. Alors il l’avait suivi. Le soir-même, ils faisaient leurs valises. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient dans l’avion pour Washington, leurs doigts enlacés, Martin admirant avec un sourire tranquille le soleil se lever derrière les nuages. Une ligne claire suivait les courbes de son visage, illuminait chaque grain de beauté qui le parsemait. Hugo ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Martin était magnifique.

 

**_I was not born to drown_ **

 

En faisant ses premiers pas sur le sol américain, le doute commença à ronger ses entrailles. Et si c’était une erreur ? Tout abandonner ainsi, sans réfléchir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais quand il tourna la tête, c’était un Martin heureux qu’il vit, un Martin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, inondé par la lumière chaude du soleil. Et cette vision-là effaça tous ses doutes.

 **_  
_ ** **_Baby come on_ **

 

Hugo s’avança vers Martin et prit sa main. Il ne regrettait pas son choix.

 ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ******_Forget what Father Brennan said_**

 

Ils prirent une chambre d’hôtel, le temps de se poser un peu. Martin était au balcon, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette, regardant les voitures passer. Lui l’observait, allongé sur les draps blancs, le regard empli d’amour.

 

« La vue est-elle appréciable ? »

 

Hugo rit doucement à sa remarque et s’approcha de son compagnon. Dans une danse qu’il connaissait par cœur, Hugo vint se caler contre son dos, joignant ses mains sur son ventre et posant son menton sur son épaule. Martin tourna légèrement la tête, de façon à embrasser avec tendresse sa tempe. Hugo ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration apaisée.

 **_  
_ ** **_We were not born in sin_ **

 

Martin ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Trop de choses occupaient son esprit. Les bruits de la nuit parvenant à passer la barrière de la vitre. Les conversations américaines animées dans la chambre voisine. La chaleur moite de juin qui l’empêchait de dormir avec le drap. Et surtout, l’homme à ses côtés.

Hugo dormait paisiblement contre lui, son torse nu se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ainsi étendu, il avait l’air d’un dieu olympien au repos.

Martin avait toujours été fasciné par la beauté de son amant. Plus jeune, il avait passé des heures à le regarder, à observer chacun de ses mouvements. À l’époque, il s’était trouvé un peu idiot, un peu trop amoureux. À l’époque, il pensait que leur histoire ne durerait pas plus de quelques mois, qu’Hugo se lasserait vite de lui.

 

« Tu dors pas encore ?  »

 

Mais maintenant, en dévisageant la mine à la fois fatiguée et inquiète d’Hugo, il ne fit que sourire -toujours un peu trop idiot, toujours un peu trop amoureux- mais heureux d’être toujours dans ses bras.

 **_  
_ ** **_Leave a note on your bed_ **

 

Le lendemain matin, les premiers appels arrivèrent. Des messages inquiets faisaient vibrer régulièrement leurs téléphones. Martin ne prenait même pas la peine d’y jeter un œil, tandis qu’Hugo rassurait leurs proches par des réponses brèves.

 

_« Tout va bien »_

_« Non, on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu’on revient »_

_« Oui, Martin est avec moi »_

 

Mais Hugo fut vite lassé par la suite de messages insistants, soulevant mille questions auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de répondre. Il posa son portable à côté de celui de Martin puis alla rejoindre son compagnon dans le lit, l’embrassant tendrement au passage. Au diable les autres, il n’y avait plus qu’eux désormais.

 **_  
_ ** **_Let your mother know you're safe_ **

 

« On fait quoi après ? »

 

Martin, alangui sur Hugo, ne releva pas la tête vers son compagnon, trop concentré à passer ses doigts sur le torse du blond, caressant du bout des ongles sa peau dorée.

 

« J’en ai aucune idée. On pourrait louer une voiture et rouler. Rouler juste pour rouler. On verra bien sur quoi on tombera. »

 

Martin remonta ses doigts jusqu’à son épaule tatoué, effleurant le dessin d’encre, attendant la réponse d’Hugo.

 

« -T’en penses quoi ?

-On pourrait essayer, c’est vrai… Tu sais où on trouvera une voiture ?

-Il y a des vendeurs partout, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose… »

 

Le soir même, il avait en leur possession une belle voiture typiquement américaine, parfaitement fonctionnelle, idéale pour le long voyage qui les attendait.

Les deux amants se dévisagèrent avec un grand sourire, balancèrent leurs valises à l’arrière et s’installèrent à leurs places respectives -conducteur pour Martin, passager pour Hugo. Un vrombissement de moteur plus tard et ils étaient enfin sur les routes. Libres.

 **_  
_ ** **_And by the time she wakes_ **

 

Un doux air de musique en fond, Hugo laissait son regard errer sur Martin. Son compagnon ne quittait pas la route des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, enfermé dans sa bulle. Il fredonnait d’une voix douce les paroles de la chanson, tapotant le volant au rythme de la batterie.

 **_  
_ ** **_We'll have driven through the state_ **

 

Hugo avait fini par poser sa tête contre la vitre, pensif. Le vrombissement de la voiture se joignaient aux battements doux de son cœur, et ses mains puissantes parcouraient les bords du siège clair. Il sentit le regard bref de son amant sur lui alors que sa voix s’élevait. Avec un rire tendre, Hugo le suivit, murmurant les paroles qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Il n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que la ligne rouge s’étalant sur les plaines ocres, dégageant une lumière incroyable. C’était une atmosphère que le plus jeune n’avait jamais vécue, un voyage sans fin à travers les paysages dénués d’une quelconque humanité. Hugo n’osait pas bouger, par peur de briser cette bulle qui s’était formée autour d’eux, cette sérénité inconnue.

 **_  
_ ** **_We'll have driven through the night_ **

 

Soudainement, Martin s’arrêta sur le bas-côté et sortit de la voiture. Hugo, surpris, l’observa s’avancer au milieu de la route, marchant sur le bitume en souriant, observant le soleil disparaître derrière les terres rocheuses à l’horizon.

 

« Tu viens ? »

 

Le blond rit et alla le rejoindre, l’enlaçant tendrement. Martin s’était remis à chanter, les yeux fermés, laissant sa voix résonner dans le silence des plaines. Une brise légère effleurait leurs peaux fines et suivait les courbes du couple assis au bord d’une route perdue, abandonnée.

 **_  
_ ** **_Baby come on_ **

 

Chaque soir, Hugo ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter un regard sur son téléphone, constamment bourré de nouveaux messages. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, ne devait pas, mais chaque notification lui rappelait tout ce qu’il manquait en étant ici, tout ce qu’il avait quitté.

 **_  
_ ** **_If the sun don't shine on me today_ **

 

Les jours passèrent et ce manque grandissait petit à petit, rongeant ses entrailles, l’empêchant de profitant pleinement de son bonheur avec Martin. Il pensait que ce voyage imprévu lui ferait un bien fou, mais c’est tout le contraire qui se passait.

Passer son temps sur les routes, errer dans l’inconnu l’angoissait. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa petite vie tranquille, son appartement monotone à Paris, les grands immeubles gris et les rues bondées de monde. Pas ces petits villages à peine vivant, où les habitants les dévisageaient d’un oeil méprisant.

 **_  
_ ** **_And if the subways flood and bridges break_ **

 

« … Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

 

Depuis ce matin, Hugo avait gardé ce visage morne et sombre, les lèvres crispées et le regard fuyant. Maintenant, c’était lui qui n’en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de voir du monde, des connaissances, de s’installer au bord des terrasses avec un air supérieur. Il avait besoin de voir ces regards désireux sur lui…

 

«Hugo, je te parle.  »

 

Le blond lui lança un regard las et but une gorgée de son café, avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone. Il lisait les messages sans y répondre, nostalgique des visage affichés devant chaque contact.

 **_  
_ ** **_Will you lay yourself down and dig your grave_ **

 

 « Quand est-ce qu’on rentre ? »

 

Il était tard. Hugo et Martin fumaient, assis sur le capot de la voiture. Le plus âgé haussa les épaules sans prendre la peine de le regarder, observant la fumée grisâtre qui se joignait au vent frais.

 

 « Je sais pas. Pas maintenant, en tous cas. Pourquoi ? »

 

La question resta en suspens dans l’air soudainement plus tendu. Hugo hésitait à lui répondre, à lui avouer qu’il voulait rentrer, ce soir, prendre un avion le plus vite possible et rejoindre tout ce qu’il avait quitté depuis quelques semaines déjà.

 

« Écoute Martin… Le prends pas mal, mais je pense que ce voyage n’était pas une si bonne idée que ça. J’veux dire, on a rien ici. On connaît personne et personne nous connaît…

-C’est le but, Hugo.

-Je sais mais… » Le blond soupira, triturant nerveusement ses mains. « C’est pas pour moi. Je suis désolé, mais partir à l’aventure, comme ça.. J’y arrive pas. Paris me manque. Ma ville, mes amis, mon taff. Tout. Je veux rentrer… »

 **_  
_ ** **_Or will you rail against your dying day_ **

 

 « Mais Martin, attends ! »

 

Hugo tendit une main vaine vers son amant, mais celui-ci s’éloignait déjà dans la plaine orange, ne formant plus qu’une ombre dans l’obscurité naissante. Seule persistait la lumière pâle de sa cigarette, figée contre ses lèvres tremblantes. Même au fond des Etats-Unis, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses pensées, ses souvenirs, et tout ce qui le suivait. Il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir ses yeux s’embuer au fur et à mesure qu’il s’avançait dans le paysage infini.

 **_  
_ ** **_And when we looked outside_ **

 

Le plus jeune revint dans la voiture avec un long soupir. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le siège raide, expira à nouveau, longuement, comme pour contenir une colère insensée. Bêtement, il en voulait à Martin, alors qu’il savait très bien qu’il n’avait aucune raison de s’énerver contre lui ainsi.

Martin ne l’avait jamais forcé à venir. Il lui avait donné le choix, et Hugo l’avait suivi. C’était lui le con dans l’histoire. Il avait pris cette décision sans réfléchir, aveuglé par tout l’amour qu’il pouvait porter à son aîné. Et maintenant, il était là, à blesser Martin en lui reprochant ce qu’il n’avait pas fait.

 **_  
_ ** **_Couldn't even see the sky_ **

 

Hugo ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Martin n’était pas revenu, jusqu’au matin il resta à traîner dehors, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, livrant une bataille intérieure sans-merci avec ses idées noires. Comme Hugo, il était tiraillé entre ses sentiments pour son compagnon et ses propres envies. Ses anciennes peurs ressurgissaient du néant. Peur de perdre l’homme qu’il aimait. Peur de n’être qu’un pauvre égoïste. Il avait besoin d’Hugo autant qu’il avait besoin de cette vie coupée du monde.

 **_  
_ ** **_How do you pay the rent_ **

 

Quand Martin revint enfin, son amant se redressa rapidement, prêt à s’expliquer. Il avait passé sa nuit à tourner toutes ces pensées dans son esprit, et alors qu’il murmurait un texte inutile du bout de ses lèvres, Martin avait ouvert la porte de la voiture.

 **_  
_ ** **_Is it your parents_ **

 

«  M-Martin ?  »

 

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux cernés vers lui, le dévisageant d’un regard froid que Martin arborait rarement. Ce regard le déstabilisa, remettant en cause tout ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui avouer. S’il retournait à Paris seul, qu’adviendrait-il ? Hugo ne parvenait pas à s’imaginer vivre seul dans leur appartement parisien, n’avoir personne pour l'accueillir lorsqu’il revenait d’un reportage. Il avait construit toute sa vie actuelle avec Martin, il lui était impossible, du jour au lendemain, de continuer sans lui.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je-

-Si tu veux partir, dis-le moi. Pas besoin de te trouver des excuses, j’en veux pas. »

Martin avait détourné le regard, ses prunelles marrons embuées tentant de s’attacher à un point fixe en face de lui. Hugo remarqua que ses mains posées sur ses cuisses tremblaient légèrement, comme s’il allait s’effondrer d’une minute à l’autre.

 

« Arrête un peu de dire des conneries et laisse-moi finir… » Hugo prit ses mains avec délicatesse. « Je voulais m’excuser pour ce que je dis tout à l’heure. C’était con, j’ai juste paniqué. J’vais pas partir. » Il posa une main sur sa joue. « J’vais pas te laisser... »

 

Du pouce, il essuya une larme qui coulait doucement le long de son visage. Martin posa sa main sur la sienne et eut un petit rire soulagé.

 

« Vraiment ?

-T’en doutes ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête, riant de nouveau. Hugo en profita pour embrasser tendrement sa joue puis ses lèvres, avant de s’installer plus confortablement sur son siège.

Martin fit de même, attachant sa ceinture, les mains encore tremblantes d’avoir eu peur de le perdre pour de bon, mais gardant son léger sourire habituel.

Plus tard, alors qu’il était encore très tôt le matin, Martin s’était remis à chanter, la voix encore vacillante et les yeux toujours embués, de fatigue, de peur ou d’amour, ça personne ne le saura jamais.

 **_  
_ ** **_Or is it hard work dear_ **

 

Vers la fin du mois d’août, ils arrivèrent non-loin des côtes californiennes. C’est avec joie qu’ils sentirent l’air marin venir chatouiller leurs narines. Sans même se concerter, ils prirent le chemin de la plage la plus proche. Hugo resta penché à la fenêtre tout le long du trajet, criant de joie à chaque bout d’océan qu’il apercevait.

Martin ne put s’empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son cadet, un rire franc et enfantin qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles d’Hugo.

 

« On pourrait dormir sur la plage..

-Et mourir de froid ? Brillante idée, monsieur Weill. J’ai hâte qu’on retrouve nos corps ensevelis dans le sable. »

 

Martin marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

 

« Si t’as une autre idée, je serais ravi de l’entendre. Je n’en plus de dormir sur cette banquette arrière.

-C’est pas toi qui doit supporter la banquette plus servir de coussin... »

 

Martin s’apprêtait à répliquer d’une réponse cinglante, mais Hugo lui coupa la parole, lui criant de s’arrêter en face de deux jeunes américains attendant au bord du bitume qu’une voiture daigne leur porter un infime intérêt.

 

« Where are you going ?

-Monterey, two hours from San Jose. »

 

Martin fit un grand sourire à Hugo qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation.

 

« Come in ! »

 **_  
_ ** **_Holding the atmosphere_ **

 

Lorsque la voiture s’arrêta enfin, les quatres hommes en sortirent avec un soupir de soulagement. Le soleil s’inclinait alors que, dans une maison que les deux californiens désignaient en souriant, des éclats de voix leur parvenait. Hugo passa une main brûlante dans ses mèches blondes, heureux de retrouver un minimum de civilisation.

 

**_I don't wanna live like that, yeah_ **

 

Quelques bières échangées avec leurs compagnons de route plus tard et les deux amants avaient trouvé un toit pour dormir. Martin, étant pourtant le moins social des deux, s’était tout de suite bien entendu avec eux, riant à gorge déployée dès qu’ils faisaient la moindre blague. Hugo restait en retrait, déposant leurs affaires dans le séjour, observant le paysage qui les entourait.

Si un mois plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu’il partirait dormir chez des inconnus, il n’y aurait pas cru. Mais Hugo était bien là, vivant le rêve américain avec son compagnon de toujours. La nuit était tombée, la petite maison s’était retrouvée bondée de monde. Hugo ne lâchait plus Martin, écoutant avec lui le bruit des cigales mêlé à celui des vagues lointaines. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi heureux, aussi apaisé, aussi vivant. ****

 **_  
_ ** **_If the sun don't shine on me today_ **

 

Ils s’étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, observant les musiciens au centre du cercle. Le chanteur arborait un rire doux entre ses phrases, le son de sa guitare se joignant aux applaudissements des spectateurs. Martin avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule du plus jeune, les yeux rivés sur les jeunes californiens autour d’eux. Ils finirent par inviter tout le monde à danser, et le couple n’hésita pas une seconde : leur regard plongé dans celui de l’autre, ils laissaient leurs rires se fondre dans la sonorité ambiante.

 **_  
_ ** **_If the subways flood and the bridges break_ **

 

Soudainement, Hugo prit la main de son compagnon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La plage était déserte et la chaleur de l’été laissait une température parfaite. Rapidement, il jeta son t-shirt sur le sable fin, rapidement suivi de son jean clair. Sans lâcher Martin du regard, il se dirigea lentement vers l’étendue d’eau. Il ne suffit que quelques secondes au plus âgé pour le rejoindre, et les deux se mirent à rire, comme deux jeunes adolescents, à moitié nus en plein milieu de l’océan, seuls.

 

Martin eut l’impression de rêver, tant la beauté d’Hugo était impensable. Les cheveux trempés et ébouriffés, il lui offrit un long et tendre baiser, l’eau glacée parcourant leurs corps tremblants. Les mains du plus grand caressaient ses épaules parsemées de grains de beautés alors que leurs yeux, lentement, se fermaient, pris dans cette valse muette.

 

**_Jesus Christ can't save me tonight_ **

 

«  Hugo Clément Weill… Ça sonne bien, non ?

-…  Pardon ? »

 

Hugo se mit à rire, allongé sur la plage, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux rivés vers le ciel couvert d’étoile. Celui de Martin fut plus timide, une teinte mélancolique au creux de la gorge. A l’intérieur, la fête battait encore son plein, et un bruit sourd atteignait leurs oreilles. Le plus âgé se redressa, perdu dans ses pensées. Une lumière pâle s’étalait sur l’océan, immense et infini. Sans quitter l’horizon du regard, Martin murmura :

 

« Si je te demandais en mariage, tu dirais quoi ? »

 

**_Put on your dress, yes wear something nice_ **

 

Hugo ne répondit rien, jusqu’à ce que le brun se tourne vers lui. Il sourit en voyant son regard apaisé, malgré la note d’inquiétude qui naissait.

 

« Le road-trip, c’était pour ça ?

-À la base non, m-mais bon… »

 

Sa main vint attraper celle de Martin, et ce dernier se retrouva rapidement à quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune. Leurs souffles se joignaient, et la musique se fit plus discrète, plus lointaine.

 

« Je dirais oui, sans hésiter. »

 **_  
_ ** **_Decide on me, yeah decide on us_ **

 

Martin sentit son cœur s’emballer alors que son amant l’entraînait dans un long et tendre baiser. Ses doigts fins erraient sur la peau parfaite d’Hugo et rapidement, ses pieds se mêlèrent avec les siens, chaque contact avec la peau de l’autre provoquant un frisson dans son corps.

 **_  
_ ** **_Oh, oh, oh, Illinois, Illinois_ **

 

« Viens. On y va, on va se marier. Maintenant. »

 

Le murmure d’Hugo était déformé par ce sourire parfait que Martin avait la chance d’admirer chaque jour. Le plus jeune se redressa doucement et prit la main de son amant. Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Martin, marmonnant son nom. “Hugo Clément Weill”.

 

« Et… Tu veux qu’on se marie où ? »

 

Un rire franchit les lèvres du brun alors qu’Hugo désigna la maison encore éclairée.

 **_  
_ ** **_Pack yourself a toothbrush dear_ **

 

Rapidement, tout le monde était installé autour d’eux, un rire tendre au bord des lèvres. Un pur inconnu se tenait entre les deux, un téléphone à la main.

 

« Do you… What’s your name again ?

-Hugo Clément.

-Do you, Hugo Clément, take… Martin Weill ? To be your husband ? »

 

Le plus jeune plongea son regard dans celui de Martin, avec un immense sourire amoureux. Il serrait ses mains, perdu dans la contemplation de la beauté infinie de l’homme en face de lui.

 

« I do.

-And do you, Martin, take Hugo to be your husband ?

-I do.

-Well, I declare you husband and husband. You can kiss him now ! »

 

Les deux s’embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de jeunes inconnus et la musique reprit. Front contre front, Hugo attira un peu plus son amant contre lui, caressant son dos musclé.

 

« Je t’aime… Je t’aime tellement Martin. »

 **_  
_ ** **_Pack yourself a favorite blouse_ **

 

Le soleil commença à se lever, délaissant ses teintes sur le sol beige de la maison. Hugo et Martin ne s’en rendaient à peine compte, perdus dans leurs pensées. Quelques personnes étaient encore dans la pièce, mais ils étaient les seuls éveillés, à danser dans cette étreinte irréelle. Enfin, ils étaient coupés du monde qu’ils connaissaient, de la ville oppressante et grisâtre, des gens… Hugo n’avait pas envie de revenir. Tout ce qu’il voulait, à présent, c’était voyager, partir dans le silence. Rester avec Martin, et Martin seulement.

 **_  
_ ** **_Take a withdrawal slip_ **

 

Quand ils s’endormirent enfin, l’un contre l’autre, la maison s’était déjà vidée de ses invités. Un étrange silence régnait autour du couple, un silence qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un silence dont ils avaient besoin.

Les mains liées, ils ignoraient la caresse du soleil pointant son nez à travers les rideaux. Une fine couverture recouvrait leurs corps emmêlés.

 **_  
_ ** **_Take all of your savings out_ **

 

Hugo avait son nez enfouit dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur à chaque inspiration. Leurs mains jointes reposaient sur le ventre de Martin. Rien ne venait troubler leur sommeil. Rien ne venait troubler leur amour.

Leur lendemain, ils repartiront tranquillement, sans lâcher la main de l’autre, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Martin s’installera au volant, tandis qu’Hugo s’allongera sur la banquette. Le plus âgé lancera un disque quelconque et se remettra à chanter, ce sourire heureux ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Avant de démarrer, il jettera un oeil à Hugo, murmurant d’une voix douce.

 

« On va où ? »

 **_  
_ ** **_'Cause if we don't leave this town_ **

 

Hugo s’avancera vers lui et embrassera ses lèvres pour un baiser furtif, puis lui répondra dans un soupir amoureux.

 **_  
_ ** **_We might never make it out_ **

 

_« Qu’importe l’endroit, si c’est avec toi »_

 


End file.
